Always and Forever
by Ice Lily
Summary: Harry writes a note to Hermione. This is really bad but I like the title. If there are stars it is a flaskback.


A/N: I am reposting this with a few changes, to make it more believable. It is my first try at something sad. I always wanted to write something that made people cry. This doesn't. It is really bad, but I thought I would post it anyways. If you want me to stop writing really bad stories please Review!!!!!

Disclaimer: McGonagall, Colin, Ron, Voldemort, Harry and Hermione all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Ron walked up to Gryffindor tower very slowly. His feet felt like lead. Although this didn't bother him, he was in no hurry to get there. Once there he would have to face Hermione. Oh God! Why me? Why did he have to give me the note? The thought of Hermione's face was almost enough to send tears down his face, but he seemed to be out of tears. She has no idea. She's just sitting there probably playing chess or something, she has no idea that in a few minutes, when I get there, her world will be never be the same. He felt his eyes water.

"Guess I still have tears." He muttered out loud. 

***

"Miss Granger? Can I see you for a minute in my office?" Hermione looked up surprised from her breakfast into the face of Professor McGonagall. 

"Sure Professor." Hermione got up and walked followed Professor McGonagall out of the hall.

Once in her office McGonagall put on a very serious expression, sat down in her chair, and motioned for Hermione to sit down in front of her.

"Hermione I have something very serious to tell you." She took a deep breath and continued. "Harry and Ron have gone off to fight Voldemort."

***

Ron swore under his breath as he reached the portrait hole. He drew in a sharp breath and said the password. The scene inside almost made him lose control. Hermione was laughing at a joke Colin had just told. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. He walked over to Hermione.

"Ron!" She yelled as she threw her arms around him. He felt tears slide down his face. "Oh my god, I thought I might never see you again. How are you? Where's Voldemort? Where's Harry?" She pulled away and saw his tears. Her expression quickly changed. He pushed the note into her hand.

"Herm, go up to your dormitory and read it by yourself."

She took one last look at Ron then sprinted up to her room.

*** 

"Ron I want to you to know that you're my best friend."

"Harry, I know and your mine. Just calm down and go out there and kick some Voldie butt." Harry suddenly threw his arms around Ron. "Harry, listen everything's going to be ok. Your going to go out there, kill you-know-who, we'll all go home and you can do whatever you want to do with Hermione." Harry removed his arms slightly smiling.

"Hermione… Ron listen, if I don't make it out give this to Hermione. Ok? Please this is very important."

"Ok, now good luck."

"Trust me I'm going to need it."

***

Hermione slowly unfolded the note and began to read.

__

My Dear Hermione,

If you are reading this I'm afraid the worst has happened. I'm sitting in a tent and listening to the sounds of the war going on around me. I want to explain why I did this; I mean came to fight him. There was this prophecy. I never told you about it because I didn't want to scare you. It said that only the chosen one could defeat the dark lord. Herm, I was the chosen one. I have to go out there and fight him, as much as I don't want to. I want to be in Gryffindor tower snuggling against your side by the fire. The whole magical world is counting on me. I will have to give my life if that's the only way. Please understand.

Look out for Ron for me. He needs you. You need each other. You two were the only real family I ever had and I love you both. Please don't cry too much, I don't want you to waste any of you life morning me. Life is to short for that kind of stuff

Before I say goodbye there is one thing that I never got around to asking you while I was at Hogwarts. I had this whole speech prepared but right now I don't know what to say. I have loved you ever since you started going out with Victor and our first real kiss meant more to me that anything in the world. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and always will. Please don't give up other chances trying to be loyal to me. You are a beautiful girl and I am sure other people realize that. I was going to ask you to marry me and since I have no need for the ring anymore, I want you to have it. Just remember, I'll be waiting for you in heaven.

Love always,

Harry Potter

Hermione finished the note. Her face was white and silent tears were running down it. No it can't be. He can't be dead. Its some horrible joke Ron is playing on me. Then Hermione noticed something that convinced her it was real. It was a ring taped to the parchment. Hermione picked up the diamond ring and examined it. In tiny letters around the band were the words 'Always and Forever.'

__


End file.
